Curiosities of The Mind: Far Cry 3
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: One-shot: Jason has been on that damn island for more than a month, and everyone he loved was gone; his relationship with his own enemy changes. Male/Male kiss and mild language


A/N: Just a simple Vaas/Jason one-shot; please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN anyone or anything from Far Cry 3 nor do I make profit from it!**

**Warnings: Hint to sexual happenings, male/male kiss**

**Curiosities of The Mind: Far Cry 3**

**::**

Once his body hit the surface of the warm water, he felt the shock of it from the height rake his every limb. This cliff-diving stuff was insane, but Jason loved doing it.

His friends were gone, his brothers were gone. He had nobody but the bad that ruled the jungle. Jason waded in the water for thirty seconds or longer before swimming to shore, where he lay on his back, feeling the warmth of the sand enclose him in its grasp. He closed his eyes, listened to the exotic sounds of the island, and had begun to doze off, but all of that had faded as soon as it came.

His ears picked up on soft shifts in the sand beneath him and those sounds grew close.

"Please don't tell me you are trying to become a black man, you are dark enough, hermano," that familiar foreign voice teased and dropped his ass in the sand beside Jason's head, staring down at him.

Jason smirked and sat up, hunched over in to his own lap, recognizing the dark tint in his skin after just a month or two of being here. Several tattoos and scars coated his two arms, and his bare back; the american has been through hell on this island, but he made it out alive. The strangest thing about it though had been the relationship that was made between Jason and the pirate King. Hoyt was gone, that fucking bastard had no control over Vaas anymore. Vaas was now his own king, still the Pirate king, but he could make his own rules and actually stick to them.

He hadn't changed, but something about him and Jason did.

"Fuck you," Jason acknowledged the older man before him and cracked a grin, scratching at his right arm.

Vaas was sitting opposite of Jason; Vaas was facing the gorgeous ocean, while Jason faced the wild jungle. The older man pulled out two cigars from the front pocket of his cargo pants, popped one in his mouth and offered Jason the other. The American flicked his wrist at it and Vaas took it back, laying his body in the sand.

Jason let out a groan and stood up running fingers through his still damp hair. Jason Brody wasn't a pirate, he was just a resident of the island; he could be dangerous and he could be harmless. The island played with him too much; him and Vaas could still try and kill each other, but that never happened anymore; he saw Jason as one of his men that didn't like to listen to his rules.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vaas shifted his body in the sand to get a good look at Jason from the ground, and crossed his arms over his lower stomach, shaking the cigar that hung freely from his lips. Jason didn't even give the other man a look before leaving. Jason was still a cocky little prick and just because Vaas wasn't violent toward him, that doesn't mean he can just completely blow off what he says.

He was more powerful and in control than Jason.

Vaas jumped up suddenly and Jason found that man standing just a foot ahead of him, blowing smoke from his lips and nostrils.

Jason cocked his head and smirked.

"What?" Jason replied, crossing both of his arms across his toned chest, staring in to the eyes of his enemy. Vaas danced his way toward Jason, just to be a stupid bastard, and reached out to grab his arm. Jason furrowed his brows and made an attempt to move from his grip, but Vaas was slick and very strong.

"Let's go swimming, hermano," Vaas offered, working one side of his lips, trying not to drop the cigar, as he used his free hand to brush across the top of his growing mohawk. Their eyes instantly met and Vaas smirked.

Jason shifted and kicked his toes in to the warm sand, staring down.

"Do I still make you nervous, Jason?" the older man wondered curiously, pulling on Jason's arm, causing that man to become close. Jason was heard swallowing quite thick and loud, Vaas only smiled.

"You tried to kill me so many fucking times, Vaas, so yeah I am," the young man admitted and still continued to yank at his arm. Vaas turned his head to the ocean behind him and let go of his arm. With his back to him, Vaas lifted the hem of his tank and pulled the shirt up over his head and tossed it at Jason, giving him an over-the-shoulder smirk.

"Well, if you're not going, I'm not going to fuckin' stand all day," Vaas explained, starting on his boots. Jason watched him strip and found it hard to look away.

Neither of them were homosexuals in any kind of way; maybe he was just jealous of that dark man's body shape and his size. He seemed to work out religiously just by looking at that body; that muscle gain can also be from hunting and killing so many innocent residents, since that was one of Vaas's major hobbies. Jason didn't know and didn't really want to know, but when he watched Vaas dive in to the water, he was hooked.

Vaas still kept his boxer shorts on, thankfully, but the color of his delicates seemed so natural. He had to have been completely naked sometime in his life.

.

After an hour sitting on the shore, playing with crabs and watching Vaas, Jason left his pants on and jumped in to the ocean. They both knew how close to the shore they had to be to keep themselves out of the shark's path, but it was still far enough to touch the bottom and play with the coral and the wandering fish. That's one of the reasons Jason loved the ocean so much;

Vaas dived with the other man, they met eyes underneath the surface and that's when Jason made it close enough to Vaas that he met his lips.

The older man was slightly confused and taken back, but he was expecting something like this to happen sometime. Vaas kissed the man back and their tastes mingled with the salt water and the heavy smoke from Vaas's cigar.

It didn't last long at all. Jason pulled away quickly, almost alarmed at what he had done. They reached the surface again to take in the air, and Jason reached the shore, landing on his back. Vaas ignored the other man, kept an eye on him for a moment and then began to float backward, moving so smoothly, letting the sun shine on his dark skin.

His heart was racing and his skin was burning. What did he just do, what the fuck did he just do?

.

That night, all Jason could think about was that accidental kiss. It just had to be an accident, hell it was an accident, but after it happened, he just couldn't get it out of his mind.

He left his hut in Badtown to take a little walk. He needed to quit thinking about all this, about that kiss, about Vaas, the man who killed his brother, the man who tried several times to kill himself. On his little walk, he encountered the one person he didn't want to at the moment. It was the pirate king himself, and he reeked of booze.

"You kissed me hermano, you fuckin' kissed me," his tone sounded demanding, but the way he was acting and that smirk was telling Jason a totally different story.

In the upcoming darkness, Jason could hardly see Vaas, but he could tell it was definitely him.

Jason glared and brushed right by him in a fit.

Vaas clung on to him like a ravenous tiger. Jason fought against him, but when their eyes met again, Jason's mind was lost, he was lost. Vaas cracked a small smile and found himself staring in to the cracks of Jason's lips.

They both swallowed as if on cue, and their lips collided a second time, just like that.

Jason tasted strong alcohol on his tongue, and Vaas snickered, entering his tongue without a warning, exploring the young man's mouth. That night, that fucking night never seemed to end; life on this island was fucking insane!

**::**

**E/N: Just a simple short one-shot of Jason/Vaas because I love them! I hope you readers enjoyed!**


End file.
